


One Half Of A Pair

by damdemiwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he's a ghost!, Canonical Character Death, Don't worry, Fred Weasley Dies, Fred Weasley is still dead, Gen, George Weasley will eventually join him, He's just a ghost, How Do I Tag, Other, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damdemiwitch/pseuds/damdemiwitch
Summary: George Weasley is wandering the empty halls of Hogwarts after the Battle and Fred's death when he hears a familiar chuckle.ORFred is a ghost and "lives" to haunt Hogwarts and play pranks.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	One Half Of A Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr at damdemiwitch

George Weasley was incomplete.

He wasn't _always._  
He used to have a twin. The other half to his soul. But that twin died and now he wasn't complete.

His soul-his whole _being_ was fractured and splintered into little pieces, sharp and cold. It was like... it was cold and felt as if a permanent chill had settled within him and refused to leave until that other half came back.

It was like a pair of shoes with one missing. A pair of glasses with one lens missing. A chair with two legs missing. It was like a pair of ears with one blasted off.

_It just wasn't right._

George used to be happy. But now he was not. He used to always be cracking jokes. But now he never smiled.

Now, George was wandering through the cold, empty halls of Hogwarts, no set destination in mind. He hasn't been completely _there_ since his brothers death.

A chill ran through the hallway. It was familiar. A chuckle full of mischief and joy rang through the air. A ghost was twirling and making loop-de-loops.

The ghost was colorful, as new ghosts often were. It had vibrant red-orange hair and was wearing a pinstripe suit.

George played his eyes on the ghost and froze.

"Fred?"

And George was whole again and he felt warm and like a reparo was cast on his soul-his whole being.

The missing shoe was found, the lenses of the glasses were fixed, the chair legs were reattached. The ear was put back on.

And he smiled.


End file.
